


Sensation

by sehnisweet



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, Grinding, M/M, Smut, brief mentions of other members, byeongkwan tongue piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnisweet/pseuds/sehnisweet
Summary: Byeongkwan's been waiting for his tongue piercing to heal. Sehyoon's curiosity is finally fulfilled.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to stop thinking about Byeongkwan with a tongue piercing, so I wrote this one night in a frantic rush of Thoughts....I'd just like to say that this hasn't been beta'd and once again I do Not know how to format, so I'm sorry if anything is a little wacky- also, I was having trouble with italics for some reason, so I just gave up on that I'm sorry, it's like 4 in the morning,,,,anyways, I hope you enjoy ;)

“Sehyoon!” Byeongkwan exclaimed, bursting into their shared dorm bedroom. 

Sehyoon gasped, clutching his chest and turning to look at his boyfriend. “Jesus Christ Kwannie, would it kill you to knock?” He took out his earbuds, closing his lyric journal and setting it on his nightstand.

Byeongkwan laughed. “Sorry, I’m just excited- you look cute when you’re startled, though.” He crossed his arms, cocking his head to one side as he surveyed Sehyoon’s current state. Sehyoon glared at him jokingly.

“And what exactly are you so excited about that you had to interrupt my creative process?” He dramatically gestured to the discarded lyric book. 

“So, I got that tongue piercing at the start of last month for the upcoming comeback, right?” 

The tongue piercing.

Sehyoon could never forget the day Byeongkwan returned from the piercing shop, proudly stuck out his tongue, and Sehyoon immediately got semi hard. Thank God for his baggy clothes, or else he would’ve made an absolute horny fool of himself in front of the others.

Since that day, every time Byeongkwan opened his mouth, all Sehyoon could think about was how that little metal ball would feel against his own tongue, dragging across his neck, down his chest and stomach, and of course, other places below the belt...But, the truly devastating thing is that tongue piercings take weeks to heal- so, poor Sehyoon had to essentially bar himself and Byeongkwan from engaging in anything that would put too much pressure on the piercing or risk infection, which included multiple sexual acts that the two of them enjoyed. But he knew Byeongkwan was likely suffering more than him; he was generally the most horny one in the relationship. 

“Well,” Byeongkwan continued, snapping Sehyoon out of his thoughts, “The shop where I went to get it done says that it should be fully healed by now.” He turned back and gently shut the door. 

Sehyoon could tell where this was probably going. 

“Oh, is that so?” He replied, raising an eyebrow. Wouldn’t hurt to play innocent for a little longer.

Byeongkwan padded over to the bed, gazing down at Sehyoon. “Yeah, I can do anything I want now. We can do anything we want now.” A wicked smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

He reached out for Sehyoon’s face and slowly caressed his cheek with his thumb. Sehyoon blushed, leaning into his touch. Byeongkwan always found it adorably amusing that such a simple gesture could make the older so flustered.

“I want to, but...what about the others? Are they still out?” Sehyoon was always cautious, no matter how eager he was to get intimate

Byeongkwan nodded. “Yeah, but they’ll be back kind of soon. So we’d have to be quick...I was thinking maybe I could blow you?” 

Sehyoon nearly choked at that. 

Byeongkwan was always very bold and straightforward, it still caught him by surprise sometimes. At a complete loss for words for Byeongkwan’s offer, he decided a simple nod would suffice.

Byeongkwan smirked, and a moment later Sehyoon suddenly felt himself being pushed down onto his back. Byeongkwan straddled his hips, shifting into a comfortable position. Sehyoon immediately gripped the front of Byeongkwan’s shirt and pulled him down into a deep kiss, their first proper one in weeks. And damn, it felt good. 

Byeongkwan’s piercing felt so delightfully smooth and satisfying as it slid against Sehyoon’s tongue, he couldn’t help but moan a little. The noise seemed to spur Byeongkwan on, who began kissing Sehyoon more aggressively and slowly starting to grind their hips together. He whined into Sehyoon’s mouth, the delicious friction of their clothed cocks rubbing together making both of their heads spin. 

Sehyoon’s hands found their way to Byeongkwan’s ass, gripping it hard and pushing down in an attempt to get him to grind harder. It worked. Byeongkwan settled into a steady, firm rhythm of arching his back and skillfully rolling his hips forward. 

“Fuck,” Sehyoon breathed, breaking their makeout session, “That feels so good, baby, keep it up and I might not last long…”

Byeongkwan chuckled, slowing his movements. “Well, we can’t have that, can we? No cumming until I get my lips around that thick, pretty cock of yours.” 

He had the audacity to wink as he climbed off of Sehyoon.

He gave the older one more quick kiss before sinking to his knees at the edge of the bed, looking up expectantly. Sehyoon slid forward on the bed until he sat at the edge and then reached out to run a hand through Byeongkwan’s hair, appreciating the beautiful sight of his boyfriend kneeling in front of him.

Byeongkwan made quick work of unbuckling Sehyoon’s belt and opening his jeans. “Do you want to leave your pants on?” He knew that Sehyoon had a thing for partially clothed sex, perhaps due to the fact they were usually in such a rush that they’d gotten used to keeping some clothes on for easy readjustment after hooking up.

As expected, Sehyoon nodded. “Yeah, especially if we’re trying to make this quick.” He shifted anticipatedly, anxious to finally get what he’d been fantasizing about these past weeks.

Upon receiving the confirmation, Byeongkwan promptly reached into Sehyoon’s pants and pulled his cock out. He gave it a few pumps before bringing his leaning down and licking an experimental stripe up the shaft, looking up at Sehyoon to watch his reaction.

“Oh, fuck, Kwan,” he groaned out, his hand immediately gripping Byeongkwan’s hair. The sensation of Byeongkwan’s piercing dragging along his cock was like every small, individual nerve being stimulated as he went.

It was so much better than he’d imagined. 

Byeongkwan smirked, still gazing up with lust-clouded eyes. He brought his tongue up to the tip of Sehyoon’s cock, running the piercing over the top and around the sides, moving down to the sensitive edge.

“God damn it, baby, you blow me so good…” Sehyoon gasped, rolling his hips up eagerly. 

“Mm,” replied Byeongkwan, who suddenly took it upon himself to wrap his lips around the entire head of Sehyoon’s cock. 

“Ah, K-Kwan!” Sehyoon exclaimed, giving Byeongkwan’s hair a sharp tug.

Byeongkwan responded by sinking halfway down Sehyoon’s length, the piercing dragging down his shaft at a wonderfully slow pace. The younger then reached a hand up and, holding Sehyoon’s cock steady by the base, brought his head back up, keeping his plump lips wrapped tightly around it. Sehyoon arched his back, his toes curling from pleasure- he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stop himself from thrusting up into Byeongkwan’s warm, tight mouth. 

“Baby…” He moaned out, voice breathy, “I’m not gonna last much longer….can I...fuck your throat?” The fact that Byeongkwan continued to run his mouth up and down Sehyoon’s cock was making it just a little difficult to speak.

Byeongkwan popped it out of his mouth just long enough to nod his consent before dipping back down, seemingly enjoying himself quite a bit. 

Sehyoon eagerly gripped Byeongkwan’s hair firmly with both hands and rolled his hips up experimentally. He started cautiously settling into a steady, slow rhythm.

But the feeling of Byeongkwan’s throat closing around his cock felt really fucking good, so good that his brain couldn’t put out any response other than embarrassingly loud moaning and curses under his breath. Soon enough, he felt the familiar heat of an orgasm pooling in his lower stomach. 

“K-Kwan….fuck, I’m- I’m not gonna last much longer…” He thrusted faster, his breath quickening.

Byeongkwan gave a pleased hum, and the vibrations it caused were just enough to make Sehyoon snap. His fingers tightened in Byeongkwan’s hair and he thrust up as fast as he could manage, his powerful, muscular thighs helping to boost his stamina. 

Just a few moments later, he gave one final, firm thrust and came hard, legs shaking from the intensity. Byeongkwan stayed down for as long as he could manage before pulling off of Sehyoon’s cock, panting, a mixture of saliva and cum running down his chin. 

He smirked in satisfaction, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he swallowed and caught his breath. He cleared his throat. “Did you like that, baby?” He asked hoarsely, his tone playful. 

Sehyoon nodded, still coming down from his high. “Yeah, that was- fucking amazing, I haven’t cum that hard in awhile...you have no idea how good that piercing feels, I’ve gotta say, getting that might have been one of your best ideas.” 

Byeongkwan chuckled. “I’m glad you love it so much- I’ve gotta say, it was really hot to see you in that much pleasure.” 

Sehyoon looked as though he was about to reply, but then, he suddenly sat up straight. “Hey, speaking of pleasure, you haven’t cum yet.” He glanced down pointedly at the large bulge in Byeongkwan’s pants.

Byeongkwan stood up. “Y'know what... you’re right, I haven’t…”

He stepped up to the edge of the bed where Sehyoon remained sitting. He cupped the older’s face in his hands, gazing down at him with a look that made something inside Sehyoon stir.

He smiled mischievously. “So...what are you gonna do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can follow my nsfw twitter @ sy00ncumsock for more horny content, or follow my main @ sehnisweet for less horny content :)


End file.
